Once In A Full Moon
by farflyght
Summary: Set straight after the resignation of Lupin, the ex-Professor returns to his home in Muggle London, until he reads an interesting article in the Daily Prophet...
1. The Return Home

*Disclaimer* Everything Harry Potter related etc belongs to JK Rowling etc

P.S. I have no idea what London is like, so go with me here.

Former Professor, Remus Lupin climbed into the carriage and sat his battered suitcase down next to him. He took one last look at the place where he had spent the whole year, teaching the son of one of his old and greatest friends, a year that had reunited him with another of his greatest friends and revealed the truth of the past. But now, with his own past revealed, Hogwarts was no longer open to him. The carriage started forward and took him to the Hogwarts Express. Professor Dumbledore had suggested he should take the train back to London rather than fly or even Disapparate after last night's activities and had made the necessary arrangements. Alone on the train, Lupin shut his eyes and sighed as the whistle sounded. He slipped into sleep, and his memories invaded his dreams.

_James sat by the lake of Hogwarts and joked with Sirius about the day, about classes and teachers and girls. Lupin sat with them, smiling every so often at a remark of James' or a comic gesture of Sirius'. There was no Peter Pettigrew, not in this memory. That was the best part of dreams; they can be whatever the dreamer wants._

_Sirius nudged James' arm and pointed as he said smugly, 'Hey Prongs, isn't that Evans over there?'_

_'Where?' asked James' quickly, running a hand through his already scruffy hair._

_Lily Evans had just exited a corridor. The sunlight caught her thick red hair as she walked across the grounds to a group of girls sitting on the grass. Lupin watched James' head follow her the whole time._

_'Why don't you just ask her out, Prongs?' he questioned._

_'Yeah Prongs. The worst that can happen is that she'll reject you in public and the whole school will know about it by the end of the day,' added Sirius as a second thought. He received a punch on the arm and a look from Prongs._

_'Thanks Padfoot. That really makes me want to go and ask her.' Through the sarcasm, Lupin could sense his uncertainty and maybe ever a little fear, an unusual emotion for the Gryffindor Seeker. He put a hand on James' shoulder for reassurance._

_'It'll be fine. Things have changed. It's our last year. Lily actually talks to you now, in a civil manner,' Lupin said._

_James looked at him gratefully for that reminder. 'Yeah, you're right Moony. Thanks.'_

_The bell rang and the group of girls rose and headed back to class. Lily walked behind them with another girl, a dark-haired girl from Ravenclaw._

_James saw his chance and jumped to his feet. Sirius winked and they both wished James' luck as he headed over to the girls. _

_'Hey Evans!' called James as they neared them. Lily stopped, her mouth breaking into a big smile as she saw him._

_'Hello James.'_

_'Listen, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private...' The two walked off, leaving the girl from Ravenclaw standing on her own. _

_Sirius said goodbye to Lupin as he walked off to his next class and Lupin stood to follow, but hesitated. He watched the girl intently, her back was facing him, and her black hair was in a long plait. She turned as if she knew that she was being watched and smiled at Lupin._

Lupin awoke sharply at the face of a girl he hadn't seen in years, but who haunted his dreams regularly. He massaged his temples and breathed deeply. The Hogwarts Express chugged to a stop and the steam hissed and poured from, it seemed, everywhere. The station was deserted as Lupin carted his one tattered suitcase off the train. He knew that within weeks it would be teaming with family and relatives waiting for their beloved wizards and witches in training. The shabbily-clothed man smiled faintly at the thought and headed towards the barrier. Lupin slid through inconspicuously to Muggle eyes. They were all too preoccupied with their own unmagical lives to notice a man walk through a wall. He headed to the front of the station and hailed down a black cab. The door opened with a creak and he occupied the seat behind the driver.

'Where to?' asked the cabbie without looking back at his customer.

'There's a place called Moony's Hideout on the outskirts of the south of London,' Lupin informed him wearily.

The cabbie raised his eyebrows as he started off. 'The south, eh? That's a rough part of town to be livin' in.'

'Indeed it is,' replied Lupin in a non-committed manner as he dozed off again. It was the roughness that had drawn him to live there. Due to the high amounts of vandalism and robberies, many houses were abandoned, though one or two were used as a school gang's headquarters. The screeching of car tires at night and police sirens were very useful in hiding the howls of a werewolf during a full moon.


	2. Life In The Slow Lane

Lupin awoke the next day to realise he had enough food to last him a week, which was good, for in a week he would be strong enough to go out and buy more. A week passed and Lupin headed to the convenience store three streets down. After an hour he had bought enough to fill a shopping trolley. He bought a lot so he wasn't seen too often in the store, but also because every time he used the store, he bewitched two bags to be able to take all his items and still be as light as if he had just bought a paper. He went early today, as he always did, so there were not a lot of Muggles around and he was served by a trainee, who assumed that all items could fit into two bags.

About the same time he arrived home was the same time a tawny owl landed on the splintering table next to him. It placed the _Daily Prophet on the table and waited expectantly. Lupin put the bags on the floor and rummaged for a Knut. When he found one, he held it out to the tawny owl, which grabbed it and flew away in one swift motion._

Lupin turned on a light which shone dimly, lighting up the tops of things and casting faint shadows. The front page had a picture of Cornelius Fudge talking to many reporters, looking flustered. It was all about Sirius' magnificent escape right under Fudge's nose. Lupin smiled and hoped the Sirius was alright, wherever he was right now. The rest of paper contained nothing but the usual articles about Ministry triumphs and tragedies, scandals and gossip. If it wasn't so downright normal, it could've passed as a second _Quibbler. _

And this is how it was for a few months, with articles on Sirius' whereabouts getting progressively further away from the front page and an increase in scandals and gossip and Lupin recovering from his monthly and involuntary metamorphosis. He began to wonder whether he was imagining it, or whether his howls and barks were getting louder than the sirens and tire screeching. And the dreams were still just memories that came out at night.

_'She said yes!' James' told them that night in the boys' dorms, overjoyed. Lupin congratulated him while Sirius bundled him up in a bear hug._

_'That's fantastic, mate!' Sirius cried._

_'See, it wasn't that bad,' remarked Lupin, grinning._

_'Yeah, well, that's our James,' laughed Sirius, 'He'll risk his neck trying to catch the Snitch any day before he'll ask out a girl.'_

_They all laughed and that laughter stayed in their minds as they fell asleep._

_The next day, Lupin was walking to Charms. Sirius and James had left earlier for class so he was on his own. A Slytherin ran past him and knocked him over. Lupin's books went all over the stone floor and he sighed and bent to pick them up. As a prefect, he could've given the Slytherin student a detention or maybe some line-writing, but the kid was gone before he could yell anything. He was just about to get up when he saw a book was floating in front of his face. Then he looked over the book and saw a hand holding the book. Looking up, he saw it was the Ravenclaw girl who was friends with Lily._

_'This is yours?' she asked in a gentle voice. It had a melodic tone._

_Lupin got up quickly and relieved her of the book. 'Yes, thanks.' His heart beat a little faster as he looked into her blue, blue eyes. _

_She smiled and held out her hand. 'I'm Selene Yari.'_

_Lupin took her hand after a moment's hesitation and they shook hands. 'I'm Remus Lupin. My friends call me Moony.'_

_Her smile grew wider. 'Well, am I a friend now?'_

_He chuckled. 'I suppose you are now. What class do you have now, Selene?'_

_'Charms,' she replied in that melodic tone._

_'So do I. I've never noticed you in there before.'_

_'Maybe because we weren't friends before, Moony,' she said mischievously._

_They laughed and headed off to Charms together, later finding that they shared most of their classes. It was a new-found friendship Lupin was sure would last._


	3. A Wolf's Retreat

It was just over four months since Lupin had left Hogwarts. He had just awoken to the soft hooting of a rather large brown owl, who nudged the paper towards him with her beak when she noticed his eyes opening. He reached over to his coat and pulled out a Knut from its pocket, which the owl took and left. He blearily looked at the front page, titled A Wolf's Retreat. Lupin blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he was reading. The picture showed a very, very old house, with a group of people standing together in front of it, with big smiles. The caption beneath read 'These werewolves found that their choice to stay at the retreat was the best choice of their lunar-dictated lives' and proceeded to name them. Lupin sat up in interest and began to read the article.

'Werewolves have been feared and shunned for thousands of years,' was the opening sentence. 'One bite from a werewolf and the person becomes one themselves, condemned to a life where the full moon is no longer an object of beauty, but an object of fear. There is no cure for this accursed half-life, but now, there is something that can help ease the pain.

'The Wolfsbane Potion ensures that come the time of the full moon, the werewolf becomes merely a harmless wolf until the full moon passes. This great discovery was made by Jacob Ison and another of his fellow researchers. Jacob Ison and his group of researchers are responsible for many of the cures, antidotes and potions used at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

'But not only has Jacob and his fellow researcher discovered this potion, they have taken it one step further and in conjunction with St Mungo's Hospital, they have created a retreat on the edge of East London for werewolves. Jacob Ison was kind enough to give the Daily Prophet an explanation of this retreat.

'"The retreat is like a home-away-from-home. Each person has their own house, or they can share if they like. They are supplied with books and other items to occupy their time, and all meals are supplied as well. In return, we only ask that they help us to grow and harvest the Wolfsbane."

'By helping to grow and harvest the plant, the cost of staying has been significantly reduced, which has lifted the money burden off many families' backs.

'"My son is a werewolf," said Mrs. Bettie Pullmin. "I was so worried when I first heard that a retreat was going to be created and contain fulltime carers. I wanted him to go so much but I knew such a place would cost Galleons. But when I heard the price, I was surprised and so relieved."

'The full-time carers will be supplied by St Mungo's Hospital and will be headed by none other than Jacob's fellow researcher of the Wolfsbane Potion.

'"All we want for werewolves is to give them a chance at a more normal, less shunned life. A better life, wouldn't you say?" said Jacob.

'Currently, Jacob Ison and his team are working on a potion to prevent a vampire's sensitivity to sunlight, allowing them a fuller day to experience.'


	4. Relive and Rediscover

Lupin stared at the paper after he'd finished. A less shunned life? A less painful life, he thought. It sounded like a good place, but it also sounded a bit isolated. Were they trying to cut off the werewolf population from the wizarding world? he wondered.

Just then, an owl swooped in and out, dropping a note on his lap. Lupin unfolded the note. It was from Sirius.

_Hey Moony,_

_Have you read the Prophet yet? That retreat sounds great; you should go check it out at least. If you do decide to stay, send me an owl and I'll try and visit you if I can. I am still a wanted mass murderer, so I can't exactly waltz in every day. Anyway, it'd be a bit too quiet for me!_

_Padfoot_

Lupin smiled. It would be too quiet for Sirius, that was for sure. He was too reckless for his own good, but it was what kept him going.

Lupin decided to go. He got up and there was a loud crack. He had Apparated and was now standing in front of the path to the very, very old house. There was a sign beside the path. It read, 'This house has been standing since the Middle Ages. It is protected by the National Heritage Group of England'.

Lupin walked up the path and stood in front of a huge oak door. Adorning it was a rusted wolf's head, holding a knocker in its jaws. How appropriate, Lupin thought as he knocked twice. A pleasant voice from out of nowhere said, 'Please walk straight through'.

He walked through the oak door and found he was now in a rather large waiting. Chairs lined the walls and most were filled. The witch at the counter to his right beckoned him over.

She asked in the pleasant voice, 'How may I help you?'

'My name's Remus Lupin. I would like to have a look around the retreat.'

'A tour? Certainly. But you've just missed the group that has gone with the Manager. I'm afraid they won't be back for an hour or so.'

'The Manager?' Lupin inquired. 'The Manager conducts the tours?'

'Oh yes,' the witch nodded enthusiastically. 'The Manager feels it is more personal that way, that it shows how much we care. The Manager is such a lovely person. Very dedicated,' she added in a satisfied tone. She gestured over at the chairs. 'If you'll just take a seat, I'll call you when the Manager returns.'

'Thank you.'

He took the seat in the corner. It was the only one that was vacant. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking. The Manager seemed involved, always a good sign. Lupin felt like he was at a Muggle's old folks home, as they referred to it.

He didn't know it, but he was drowsing. He heard distant voices, other people up at the counter.

'I'd like to book my husband into the retreat,' he heard a young uncertain woman say.

'Okay then. Here are some forms to fill out. They're just for background and contacts. They shouldn't take you to long,' came the pleasant voice, but it was fading.

_"I missed you in class, Moony,' came a pleasanter, more melodic voice. Selene was looking at him in concern, her long black hair was out today and it was dancing in the light breeze. They were sitting near the lake again. Sirius and James were not far away with Lily. Peter again was nowhere to be seen. Lupin had erased him from all memories._

_'Which one?' he asked, trying to evade this line of questioning._

_'All of the ones we share. And not just today, but for the past few days.'_

_Lupin didn't want to tell her. He wasn't sure how she'd react. It was okay with James and Sirius; they had understood and even undertaken becoming Animagi when they found out. But Selene, he didn't know._

_'I was a bit sick, I had to go to the hospital wing,' he covered up quickly. He decided not to share his secret with her. He liked her a lot; he didn't want to lose her._

_'Oh.' She didn't sound convinced, but didn't press any further. She cuddled her knees and stared at the grass. Lupin glanced over at Sirius. He had overheard and was frowning, but Lupin didn't know if he was frowning at him or Selene._

_The bell went and Selene jumped up with her books. 'I have Herbology now,' she said quickly and started to leave._

_'Selene, wait!' called Lupin and he jumped up beside her. She stopped but wasn't looking at him._

_'Look, Selene, I know you're mad at me -'_

_Now she did look at him, her eyes looking dull. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. 'I'm not mad at you. I really mean that. I'm just...I don't know...I just feel left out of something. I know that Sirius and James know why you aren't around every month. Yes,' she nodded at Lupin's now wide eyes, 'I've noticed. You do seem to get sick, but you don't end up in the hospital wing. I know. I checked. I miss you when you're not around,' she said sincerely. 'Do you just not want to tell me or can't you?' The last part was said in a soft and sad puzzlement as she took her hand of his shoulder and stared at him._

_'I...I...I can't,' he said simply. 'Please don't hate for not being able to tell you,' he added quickly, grabbing her arms in a meaningful way._

_Her mouth gave way to a small smile. 'I can't hate you, ever.' She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. Lupin stood still in shock as she pulled back out of his grasp. 'I like you, Moony. I really do. You're one of the nicest wizards I know. Will you tell one day, where you go every month?'_

_'Ye...yes, of course,' he stammered, still in shock._

_She nodded, content with his answer and headed to the Herbology labs, her hair swinging with her every step. Lupin now stood, grappling with his feelings for Selene. He really liked her back but he hadn't told her. Did she feel that he had rejected her by not saying it? He touched his cheek. He could still feel her lips there. Maybe he should have told her. Maybe._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Sirius say to him, 'Are you going to be another James and have to be pushed to ask a girl out?'_

_This shook Lupin out of his trance-like thinking and he turned to Sirius. 'It was easier for James. He didn't have a secret like mine,' Lupin said miserably._

_'Yeah, I heard her asking. Did you tell her?' Sirius sounded concerned._

_Lupin shook his head._

_'Was she angry?'_

_'No,' Lupin said absently, 'no she wasn't. She said it was alright that I couldn't tell her.'_

_'Really?'__ Sirius said in surprise. 'She sounds like a really great girl. Don't you go and do something stupid and lose her,' he warned mockingly._

_Lupin paused for a moment before he said, 'I think I just did do something stupid.'_

_Suddenly, a voice was calling 'Mr. Lupin'. It sounding like Selene and Lupin turned eagerly to see her, but she wasn't there. Then he realised that Selene had never called him Mr. Lupin and that the voice was a pleasant one._

'Mr. Lupin?' called the witch at the counter. Lupin awoke with a start and turned to her, blinking and trying to forget his memory-filled dream.

'The Manager is ready to take you on the tour. You're the only one on this tour. Just go straight down this corridor,' she gestured, 'and enter the second door on the left. The Manager will be waiting for you there.' She smiled. 'I hope you enjoy it.'

'Thank you,' said Lupin, trying to match the pleasantness of his voice with her. He was shaken by that particular memory and really didn't want to have relived it, but he had. He blinked a few more times and proceeded slowly down the corridor.

I didn't tell her, he thought with sudden realisation, I never told her where I went. And I never told her that I liked her.

That I loved her.

He was really beginning to greatly dislike sleep as he opened the second door on the left. There was too much of the past he didn't want to remember. He entered the room, only to find what he hadn't been expecting. He narrowed his eyes in shock and his mouth flapped a few times before he was able to say in a disbelieving tone: 

'Selene?'


	5. The Tour

The Manager was a woman with shoulder-length black hair, but it was Selene. She mirrored his expression, but it was one more of cautious familiarity.

'Moony?'

There was an age of silence as they both stared at each other, trying to take in who they were seeing. A memory of Lupin's came unbidden to him.

_It was nearing the end of their final year and a group of best friends talked by the lake. James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, Selene and Peter sat in their usual spot. Peter was in this memory because it wasn't a dream._

_They all laughed and talked about the past year and what they were going on to become._

_'So what about you Selene?' asked Lily. They had already been through Sirius and James, who had both agreed that their life goal was to stop Snape breeding and having more Snapes in the world. _

_'Me? I don't know. I was thinking along the lines of a Healer, something like that.' She shrugged._

_'Hey!'  Sirius interjected. 'Maybe then you could do something about Moony's sickness!'_

_Selene looked at Moony with a small secretive smile. 'Maybe I will.' Then she added in a more jovial tone, 'And then I will go on to save the wizarding world from the common cold!'_

_Everyone laughed, including Lupin, though he was worried that Sirius had said too much. Stealing a glance at Selene, who was laughing with all the rest, he silently assured himself that she didn't know. Everything was alright. _

Lupin realised where he was. He realised what this meant and his shocked expression changed to one of panic.

'Selene, look, I can explain -'

'There's nothing that needs explaining, Moony,' she said in her still melodic voice. 'Why don't we start the tour and we can talk during later.'

Lupin nodded, unable to speak, not trusting himself to.

They went through another door which lead to a balcony. It overlooked hundreds of houses, all connected by cement pathways, each separated by patches of plants of some description. Further back, there seemed to be a vast expanse of grassland, where there were people zooming around on broomsticks, playing Quidditch.

'The houses look the same on the exterior,' Selene began her practised speech, 'but the occupant may decorate the interior with whatever he or she desires. If there is something that the occupant lacks or wants, he or she passes their query on to their assigned Healer, who passes it on to me. I then decide if that occupant should be allowed to have whatever they have asked for. Most times, the item is approved, like the Quidditch pitch up the back, but occasionally we get prank requests from the younger occupants.'

Lupin continued to look at the houses and asked, 'You knew, didn't you? Not long after you asked me about my illness.'

Selene was also staring at the houses, but now looked down at the balcony rail. 'I had an idea, but I wanted to see if you would tell me,' she replied softly. 'I really did mean it when I said I wasn't mad at you for not telling me. Not many people take well to werewolves.' She continued with her speech. 'The plants growing between the houses is the Wolfsbane. When it is ready to be harvested, we make a day of it. The plants are pulled out by the roots and placed in bags to be left outside the door. This only happens twice a year, so it's a pretty good deal, I think. We try to make life here as normal as it could be for the occupants if they were leading their lives at home, but we so many different aged people here, it's hard to please everyone. Follow me, please.'

She led Lupin to another door and down a corridor to the room at the end. Lupin had been thinking the whole time, he hardly took in a word of her speech. He wondered where all the time had gone, why he hadn't tried to find her soon, why she hadn't tried to find him sooner. All these questions he wanted to ask and yet, all he found he wanted right now was just to be listening to her voice again.

They entered the room at the end and Lupin saw many Healers working together over many cauldrons.

'This is where the Wolfsbane Potion is made,' Selene informed Lupin without looking at him. 'These Healers are supplied by St Mungo's Hospital and they are the best of the best.' Some of the Healers looked up at the praise and waved at the Manager and her friend. 'This retreat couldn't function without them.'

They exited and followed another corridor and descended a flight of stairs. The room they descended into contain rich smells and clanking metal. Many house-elves ran around preparing food with delight, but when they saw the Manager they all stopped and bowed with obvious reverence. Selene smiled and bid them to continue what they were doing. 

'They came with the house,' Selene said in a more relaxed tone. 'They're wonderful cooks and the nicest house-elves I've ever met.' 

Selene and Lupin climbed back up the stairs and she took back to the balcony, from which they could see it was late afternoon. 'That's the end of the tour,' said Selene in a relieved voice. 'I've been doing them all day. Ever since that article came out, we've been busier than ever.' She sighed. 'So, do you have any questions about the retreat?


	6. Confessions

'Not about the retreat,' Lupin started slowly. 'How long had you been working for Jacob Ison?'

'Ever since I left school,' she replied automatically. 'I thought you would've remembered that.'

'You forgot to give me a name,' Lupin said smiling.

_'I got accepted! I'm in! I'm in!' Selene was jumping around the room in joy before she grabbed Lupin in a fierce hug. He was startled at the unexpectedness of her mood, but was happy to receive her hug. _

_'Accepted into what?' he asked after she released him and was again jumping around the room._

_'Some big magical research company.__ They work in conjunction with St Mungo's, researching cures and antidotes and stuff like that. I can't remember what they're called. St Mungo's sent me the letter.'_

_'Congratulations, Selene,' said Lupin happily. She hugged him again, this time longer and more gently._

_'Thank you,' she whispered in his ear._

He saw Selene smile and knew she was having the same memory. 

'I never did see you after that.' He tried to make the statement sound casual. 

'My position at Jacob Ison's was full time. When I tried to look you up, I couldn't find you. I suppose we just drifted apart.' Her voice faded as she said it. They both were leaning on the balcony rail, almost close enough for their elbows to be touching.

'You never told me,' she said abruptly.

'About being a werewolf?' Lupin asked nervously.

'No,' she said softly and looked into his eyes. Hers were still as blue as he could remember. 'Where you went all those times.' She smiled. 'You said you would.'

He smiled back and looked out at the houses again. 'It was the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. I was the ghost and demon that all the people in Hogsmeade were scared of. I made all the noise. I went there was it was nearly a full moon. There's a knot on the Whomping Williow that you press and it kind of freezes. There's a gap in the roots which is the entrance to a tunnel which leads to the Shrieking Shack.'

She tilted her head and gazed at him. 'Was it lonely?'

He looked back at her as he shook his head. 'I had Sirius and James. They learnt how to become Animagi and kept me company.'

'Wow,' she breathed, impressed. 'You really had good friends, didn't you?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, I was lucky.'

'But what about Peter?'

Lupin looked at her sharply and she dropped her gaze like she'd been stung. 'I'm sorry, was that the wrong thing to ask?' she inquired apologetically.

'No,' Lupin said thoughtfully. 'Look, is there a more private place we can talk?'

She nodded quickly. 'My office. Come, I'll show you.'

Selene led him to a room that held a desk covered in paper to one side with a padded chair and a couch near the window. They sat on the couch, again, almost touching but not.

'Why did you need the privacy?' she asked once they were properly seated and comfortable.

Lupin took a deep breath. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. 'I should have told you what I was a long time ago Selene. I should have shared my secret with you. I didn't trust you enough. But I want to make up for that by telling you about Peter.' And he launched into the story of his past year at Hogwarts. She listened intently, smiling when he mentioned Harry, looking surprised when he explained about Sirius, covering her mouth in shock at the truth about Peter. When he finished, Selene was crying, for joy over Sirius and in grief over James and Lily. Lupin gathered her up close and didn't let go, even when she stopped. There they sat, Selene's head rest on Lupin's shoulder with her arms around his torso, Lupin with one arm around her shoulders and his head resting on hers. He spoke first this time.

'Are you okay?' 

'Yeah,' Selene said in a small voice, comforted by his closeness. 'There's something I want to tell you,' she said determinedly as she pulled back from him, looking into his eyes.

He looked back expectantly, smiling at her tone.


	7. An Ending Worth Remembering

Selene looked out the window at the sunset, then back at Lupin. 'I joined Jacob Ison's group because of you, Moony. I became a Healer because of you.' She managed a weak smile though she was still grieving.

Lupin cocked his head at her in puzzlement. 'I'm not sure I understand what you're telling me.'

Selene sighed contentedly, not at Lupin's puzzlement, but at the fact that he was in the same room as her again. 'When I realised that your secret was that you were a werewolf, I knew exactly what I wanted to be and to do. I wanted to be a Healer and find a cure for the werewolf's bite. I discovered the Wolfsbane Potion and Jacob helped me perfect it. It was my idea to have a retreat for werewolves.' She paused. 'Because I loved you. And I still do. You were my best friend all through my school years and I wanted to repay you somehow.' She smiled in full now and her face seemed to glow with delight. 'Have I?'

Lupin smiled back, a smile as big as hers and cupped her face in his hands. 'The only repayment I ever wanted from you was to be able to see you again. This,' he waved his hand around at the retreat, 'this is just a bonus. Because I love you. I did then and I still do now.'

He kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, but passionate enough to convey both their feelings to one another. She pressed her hands against his and the sun set on two people, reunited by a common factor and reunited in love.

_On the Hogwarts Express back to Platform 9 and 3/4, Lupin made his way back to join his friends in the very last compartment. Except he only found Selene, looking out the window at the fleeting scenery._

_'Where have the others gone?' he asked her, sitting straight across from her._

_'I think they went to find the trolley,' she said thoughtfully._

_There was silence. Selene continued to stare out the window and Lupin opened up a book, but his glance kept fleeting back to her._

_'So, you start your new job as soon as we reach the station?' he asked, trying to make some sort of conversation._

_She nodded._

_'Are you excited?'_

_'A bit.'___

_'Will I ever see you again?' It was the one question he had been wanting to ask since he found out she'd got the position._

_Selene__ looked at him and said slyly, 'I don't know. Probably.' She smiled. Lupin knew she was keeping some secret that she wouldn't tell him. Or couldn't. It wasn't out of spite or anything mean, she has assured him. Still, he hoped that the secret she was keeping was better than his._


End file.
